巫術博物館
|terminal =Museum vistor's terminal |cell name =SalemExt02 SalemExt03 MuseumOfWitchcraft01 (interior) POIRJ17 (southwest) |refid = (interior) (southwest) |footer = Sign Museum of Witchcraft }} The Museum of Witchcraft is a location located in the northeastern area of the Commonwealth in 2287. It is to the east of Hugo's Hole and just west of Salem. Layout On the outside, the museum resembles a Gothic style church. The main door to the building is chained from the inside, but the cellar door on the side can be used to access the basement and unchain the door. Outside, near the basement entrance lies the body of Private Hart, a Gunner who has been torn apart by the deathclaw residing on the main floor. In the basement, the body of Major Jefferies and two of his squad lie dead, ostensibly to the deathclaw upstairs. The inside of the building is nearly demolished, with not much left to hint that it once was a museum. On the main floor, at the northwest corner of the museum and near the body of Sergeant Lee in the bathroom, are several cracked deathclaw eggs. Among the shells and debris one can find a pristine deathclaw egg. In the foyer with the chained door is the museum visitor's terminal, giving a basic overview of the museum's exhibits, including the witchcraft walk, relic collection, and membership booth. There are two hollowed-out rocks behind the museum: one next to some graves and another behind the destroyed house. A crashed Stingray Deluxe is located on a small island east of the museum. 值得注意的物品 * 蠻人古古那第10期 - 上去一樓之後往南邊找，靠牆的桌上。 * 李中士的全像卡帶 - 一樓廁所內，就在李中士屍體旁。 * 哈特列兵的全像卡帶 - 在外頭地下室的入口旁，哈特列兵屍體上。 * 逾期圖書 - 地下室一個教室區域，角落有骷髏坐著的書桌上。 * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - Near the basement entrance under a table with a folding chair and a candle on it. * A Revolutionary sword - Sticking out of the skeleton's chest in the hidden, secret room in the ceiling (can only be reached by using a jetpack on power armor). * 新鮮的死亡爪蛋 - 一樓靠近大門處。 * Player's story - on the first floor, in a display case. 相關任務 * 惡魔債務 - 在這裡可以找到死亡爪蛋盜獵隊伍的下落。一開始可以從鑽石城警衛那得知這裡，或是從探索博物館外頭找到哈特列兵的卡帶開始。 * The Paper Mirror Notes * A leveled deathclaw can be found on the first floor, along with dead Gunner bodies. * There is a hidden room above where the deathclaw spawns on the main floor, higher up in the ceiling. The room can be accessed by using power armor with a jet pack to fly through a hole in the ceiling. Doors in the room are non-functional and barricaded, and no stairs lead up here. There is a skeleton impaled on a table with a revolutionary sword, pinning it down. * Desk and blackboards found indicate that it was at one point a classroom. * If you revisit the basement after killing the deathclaw, rumbling sounds and camera shaking can still occur. Appearances The Museum of Witchcraft appears only in Fallout 4. In Fallout Shelter, it is mentioned only as a question in the weekly quest Game Show Gauntlet. 幕後 這個博物館是基於現實的塞勒姆女巫博物館，連處在賽勒姆的位置都一模一樣。裡面模特的擺飾也還原了現實博物館內的場景。 Gallery MuseumofWitchcraft-Exhibit1-Fallout4.jpg|Exhibit MuseumofWitchcraft-Exhibit2-Fallout4.jpg|Exhibit MuseumofWitchcraft-Exhibit3-Fallout4.jpg|Exhibit Museum of Witchcraft.jpg|Exterior FO4 Grognak the Barbarian in Museum of Witchcraft.png|Grognak the Barbarian Fallout 4 Jet Plane.jpg|A crashed Stingray Deluxe, located on a small island east of the Museum of Witchcraft Sergeant Lee Holotape.png|Sergeant Lee's holotape Private Hart remains.png|Private Hart's holotape, just outside the museum en:Museum of Witchcraft es:Museo de la Brujería ru:Музей ведьм Салема uk:Музей відьом Салема Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Fallout Shelter mentioned-only locations